


怎么称呼丧子的父亲

by yuki812



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战争结束后的Herc Hansen。</p>
            </blockquote>





	怎么称呼丧子的父亲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [tell me what do you call a father with no son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943538) by [Riana1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1). 



> A translation of "tell me what do you call a father with no son" by Riana1. I thank her for the permission for translating her fic.  
> 翻译自Riana1的tell me what do you call a father with no son，有授权。

这是你做梦都没想到的。

即使是最糟糕的噩梦，你夜半惊醒，冷汗湿透全身，悉尼的影像还深深刻在眼睑上，你的声带振动着，却发不出妻子的名字。你也没梦到过现在。

你并不是没有梦到过儿子会死。

但你从没想过你会还活着。

你从猎鸥计划伊始就是机甲驾驶员，一直到计划的终结仍然是。你和从深海爬出的怪物作战，拯救无数滨海城市。你和你的儿子通感，你知道他的性癖，作为父亲本不该这么清楚。你是一名军人。你是澳大利亚人。你从没想过会比儿子活得更久。

***

与其说你接过斯泰克的重任，不如说你只是暂时保管。

斯泰克为你留下分门别类的表格，相互参照，确保基地的继续运行。你有未来，就必须面对丑恶的后果，预算问题只是其中之一。

表格有脚注。

（其中一个写着“继续向前，一步一步，直至到达彼端”，你差点砸毁计算机，然后你明白这不是斯泰克留给你的，这是他留给直子的。你把所有脚注拷贝出来，打印好整理成文件夹放在桌子上。你可以让罗利来取。你不确定在非必要场合躲避直子是怯懦还是谨慎——你认为主要原因是礼貌，避免双方因为父亲和孩子的身份被提醒起还没有愈合的伤口。）

***

你在葬礼上没有哭。

（你最终崩溃在自己的行军床上，因为Max的狗粮没有了，而你不知道Max喜欢哪个中国品牌的狗粮，查克在到达香港基地后马上就找到，但从没告诉过你在哪里买。你的儿子死了，你永远不会知道他在哪里买东西。你的儿子死了，你永远不能和他说话。你的儿子死了。你的儿子死了。你的儿子……Max舔去你的泪水，你抱紧他，直到手臂发酸。）

最后你让狗从你的盘子里吃东西，不去想狗粮。

***

你对查克的旧情人抱有疯狂的幻想。

逐渐变大的肚子，抱在胸口的婴儿——眼睛明亮的女孩把你的孙子递给你。你办公室桌子最下面的抽屉里有婴儿用品广告，你告诉自己是给天童准备的。你在三个国家雇私家侦探，寻找查克的旧情人，翻她们的垃圾箱，找寻可能的DNA送检。

（你太不小心，私人的电子邮件就打开在桌面上，让罗利看到。当年龄只有你一半大的男孩告诉你不要钻这个牛角尖的时候，你只能沉默。他告诉你可以让公关团队专门安排一个分组，处理所有来信，如果有人宣称有查克的孩子要诉讼，需要提供DNA检验结果，这样就行了，赫克。如果真的有，他们会来找你，但你不要放任自己追寻不存在的幻影。

你差点忍不住去揍眼前的男孩。

你没有。你见过他和直子在一起的样子。他小心呵护直子，媒体见面的时候守好她的房间，给她独立的空间，在全世界都着急想了解她的时候，做好准备。东京的女儿、救世主，她所有的勇气、魅力和悲伤，浓缩成一段30秒的简短宣言，十点直播。

你还没有堕落到，认不出别人伸出的，援助的手。）

***

你活着。你工作。你回到只有Max的家。你活着。你工作。你回到只有Max的家。你活着。你工作。你回到只有Max的家。

你有时能睡着。

并不经常。

***

驾驶舱之外的幽灵神经桥连接，技术人员管这个叫幻觉。不会因为时间和距离减弱的通感幻觉——你仍然记得有一次感觉到嘴里有橙子的酸味，忍不住去刷牙，因为查克跟一个厨子撒娇，要到一整袋加州甜橙，一个人吃完。

如今，你为幻觉而活。

有时候，这是唯一的原因。


End file.
